FF7 Alternate Ending
by Blackjack Gabbiani
Summary: What I think SHOULD have happened in the Northern Crater...


I tried to do this as much as I could in script  
format, and to put as much detail as to the  
visuals as I could. Let's see if I succeeded. All this  
assumes you have Vincent. I may  
someday what 'happens' if you don't have him...  
  
(TIME--right before you enter the final cave)  
  
(CLOUD stops and walks a few steps ahead of the others  
in the party)  
  
TIFA: What is it?  
  
CLOUD: There's...someone here.  
  
???: It's...just me...  
  
(LUCRECIA steps out from the shadows)  
  
VINCENT: Lucrecia?  
  
LUCRECIA: I'm sorry...I just...had to see him once.  
Maybe I could try to explain to him  
about his true life...  
  
CID: Y'know, that bastard would rather kill you than  
look at you.  
  
(YUFFIE smacks him)  
  
YUFFIE: Let her talk!  
  
LUCRECIA: Thank you...I know you have no reason to  
forgive him...after what he's  
done to the Planet...and to that friend of yours...but  
you must understand that the lies he  
was told drove him mad.  
  
(CLOUD nods)  
  
CLOUD: I understand. I felt myself going down the same  
path...but I had something  
holding me back.  
  
LUCRECIA: Please...take me to him. I wouldn't be a  
burden, I promise.  
  
(VINCENT nods)  
  
VINCENT: Come with us, Lucrecia.  
  
LUCRECIA: Vincent...  
  
VINCENT: You don't have to say anything, love. I  
know...  
  
(the party regroups, and enters the main cave. After a  
few steps, CLOUD again goes a  
few steps ahead)  
  
CLOUD: He's here. Sephiroth...  
  
TIFA: Cloud...Are you sure we're ready?  
  
CLOUD: I hope so...  
  
RED XIII: Stop! I hear something.  
  
(pan over to the cave's far end. SEPHIROTH stands  
before JENOVA.)  
  
SEPHIROTH: Mother, it is almost over. Soon, the power  
of the planet shall be ours.  
  
JENOVA: No, it will not.  
  
SEPHIROTH: Mother...? What do you mean?  
  
JENOVA: I suppose I should tell you. You have been  
very useful to me, but that  
usefulness is at an end. I have spent much of my time  
and energy on controlling you,  
(SEPHIROTH: What...?), and quite frankly, you tire me.  
  
SEPHIROTH: Control me...? Am I...a puppet too?  
No...Mother...  
  
JENOVA: I must take my powers back now, which will  
kill you. Farewell, Sephiroth. You  
were useful, but you were only human.  
  
(FMV of SEPHIROTH surrounded by a multicolor glow that  
fades into JENOVA. She  
raises her arms/tentacles/etc., and he is thrown  
across the cavern, releasing his grip on  
Masamune. He is in the foreground of this shot, and in  
the background, Jenova can be  
seen retreating down a corridor. Next shot is a  
close-up of LUCRECIA's face, an  
expression of pure horror. End FMV.)  
  
(LUCRECIA rushes down to her son, as the rest of the  
party follows close.)  
  
SEPHIROTH: How could I not have known...? how could i  
have done such things...?  
  
(FMV--LUCRECIA kneels down to him and softly cradles  
him close to her.)  
  
LUCRECIA: Shh...It wasn't your fault...  
  
SEPHIROTH: ...i was...controlled...i was the puppet...  
  
LUCRECIA: (strokes his face) I'm here now, my son...  
  
SEPHIROTH: (close-up on face, pain and shock)  
...mother...?  
  
(Very slowly, CLOUD walks over and kneels down near  
his fallen idol, and clasps his left  
hand.)  
  
CLOUD: Sephiroth...  
  
SEPHIROTH: cloud...i...jenova must be stopped...  
  
CLOUD: I know...  
  
SEPHIROTH: take masamune...it is yours now...(casts  
eyes up towards LUCRECIA)  
...mother...i'll be safe now...  
  
(he goes limp. LUCRECIA checks for a pulse in his  
throat, while CLOUD checks the  
wrist.)  
  
CLOUD: (looks up) I'm sorry, Lucrecia...he's gone...  
  
(LUCRECIA sets her son down gently, and slowly rises.  
VINCENT steps forward.)  
  
VINCENT: Lucrecia...  
  
(LUCRECIA goes over to VINCENT and cries, her arms  
around him and her head on his  
shoulder. After a moment, though, she raises her head  
and lets a few loose tears stream.  
End FMV.)  
  
LUCRECIA: You...have to stop Jenova. She'll destroy  
everything...I'll stay here...with  
my son...  
  
VINCENT: Lucy...  
  
LUCRECIA: I'll be all right. Just make sure you win.  
  
CLOUD: Something that may help us...  
  
(FMV--CLOUD approaching the spot where Masamune was  
dropped. It shines, even in  
this darkness. CLOUD slowly picks it up. End FMV.)  
  
(the party regroups. At this point, the three  
characters for the final battle are selected.  
When they enter the corridor that JENOVA went  
through...)  
  
???: To get to Jenova, you'll have to get past me!  
  
CLOUD: Who are you?  
  
???: Jenova's most devoted and loyal subject.  
Heeheehee...  
  
CLOUD: That voice...I know you...  
  
???: That's right! You thought I was dead, didn't you?  
  
(the source of the voice steps out from the  
shadows--HOJO.)  
  
CLOUD: !!! But...  
  
HOJO: (does that laughter gesture) Heehee...You didn't  
honestly think the world's  
leading expert on cloning would fight you himself, did  
you?  
  
[BARRET: Come on! He was a wuss before, an' he'll be a  
wuss now!]  
[TIFA: I'm not gonna let you stop us!]  
[CAIT SITH: I've always hated you...A blot, even for  
Shinra!}  
[RED XIII: It ends here, Hojo.]  
[YUFFIE: Like, eew! I'm gonna knock you back to the  
slime you crawled out of!]  
[VINCENT: ......You destroyed my life and the life of  
my true love. You will repent your  
sins.]  
[CID: Dammit! You're goin' DOWN, you ^(*#&@% bastard!]  
CLOUD: Your son is dead and the world is in ruin  
because of what you did, you monster.  
  
HOJO: (giggles again) Such compliments! The specimen  
proved utterly worthless in the  
long run. Tragic, really. I spent over half my life on  
him...Ah, well. Jenova granted me the  
powers that she took from him, so don't be expecting  
to survive this!  
  
(battle with HOJO. When he's defeated, still on the  
battle screen:)  
  
HOJO: N...no!! JENOVA!!!!!!  
  
(regular view. He collapses.)  
  
HOJO: j...jenova...  
  
(CLOUD goes over and checks for vitals.)  
  
CLOUD: One down, one to go. It's only Jenova  
now...(turns to party) Are we all set?  
  
[BARRET: Marlene's gotta be safe! I'm goin' in!]  
[TIFA: Yes, I'm ready.]  
[CAIT SITH: Yeah! We're gonna save the world! Maybe  
even the universe!]  
[RED XIII: For the honor of my mother and father, and  
my species, I will go.]  
[YUFFIE: Ready as I'll ever be.]  
[VINCENT: I cannot let Lucrecia's son die in vain.]  
[CID: Hell yeah! We gonna kick some tentacle ass!!]  
CLOUD: Then let's go.  
  
(walk into the main chamber, where JENOVA waits.)  
  
JENOVA: Kukuku! I'll not let three mortal, barely  
sentient beings defeat me. I will  
destroy you and all you hold dear. And when Meteor  
hits, I will absorb the powers of the  
Planet and the Lifestream, and rule over all!  
  
CLOUD: How could you use a man like that?  
  
JENOVA: The fate of the world is at stake, and you're  
worried about one person? This  
only proves that your species is unfit to live. (the  
party takes their fighting stances) Oho!  
You want to die? Very well, then. Prepare yourselves  
for the wrath of Jenova!  
  
(final battle)  



End file.
